Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-020545 describes an image forming apparatus which includes a preview function before printing image data.
In this image forming apparatus, before printing the image data, the apparatus generates a preview image of the image data based on a print setting, and displays the generated preview image on a display device in the image forming apparatus.
Furthermore, when the print setting is changed by a user, this image forming apparatus regenerates the preview image based on the changed print setting and displays the regenerated preview image on the display device.